Your Name
by BandBfan24
Summary: Garcia finds out that Morgan wants her to change. Established M/G. Shameless fluff.


Disclaimer: Oh how I wish Morgan was mine, but he and all the other wonderful characters of Criminal Minds belong to someone else.

A/N: Do you have any idea how silly I feel writing that this story came to me in a dream? Anywho, it did! I swear on my Criminal Minds DVDs. I woke up the next day, remembered my dream and had to write it down. Hope you enjoy this short little fluff piece.

Many thanks to Jenrar, the bestest beta EVER!

Your Name

The team from the BAU was all settled around a large, circular dining table in a private room of the restaurant, along with their significant others. They had just finished another difficult case and wanted to spend some time together, just enjoying themselves away from the ugliness they saw at work.

Well, that's what Penelope Garcia thought. Unbeknownst to her, her boyfriend of six months, Derek Morgan, had arranged the entire dinner. He had a plan, and had gotten the help of his teammates to carry it out.

JJ waited for her queue. When dessert was served, she began her portion of the evening.

"So, I was curious about something. Now that we are all in relationships, if there was one thing you could change about your partner, what would it be?" She looked across the table to Prentiss. "Em, you start."

Prentiss turned to look at her boss, teammate, and lover, and informed him she wished he'd gotten his head out of his ass and asked her out sooner. Of course, everyone laughed. And so it went, around the table, each of them took turns; Prentiss and Hotch, Reid and Lila, JJ and Rossi, until it was Garcia's turn.

"Nothing," Garcia informed them.

"Really?" JJ asked. "What about his history as a player?"

At that question, Garcia gave Morgan a wink. "And give up the skills he learned while playing the game? Oh hell no! Are you nuts?"

"Thanks, Baby Girl." He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "I'll show you some of those skills when we get home tonight."

"Anytime, Hot Stuff."

"So there is really nothing?" Prentiss asked.

"Sure, there are things that I wish that he hadn't had to go through in his past. And for myself, I wish that I hadn't lost my parents. But, guys, all of those things that happened in our lives led us to the moment I walked through the bullpen and Derek called me 'Baby Girl.' So, no, there is nothing I would change about my Hot Stuff. I fell in love with him just the way he is; why would I want to change him?"

Morgan pulled her close again and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you, too."

Before he could kiss her again, Rossi spoke up. "Okay, Morgan, what about you? Is there anything that you would change about Garcia?"

"Actually, yes, there is."

Beside him, Garcia gasped. "What?"

Before she could work up a head of steam, Morgan placed a finger over her lips and slipped off his chair onto one knee. Her eyes widened and began to fill with tears.

"I would like to change your name." From his pocket, he withdrew a ring. "Penelope, Baby Girl, I love you. You are my best friend, my God-given solace. I am forever grateful that Reid said your name was Gomez, and you became my Baby Girl. Would you do me the incredible honor of changing the only thing about you that could possibly make you more perfect in my eyes? Would you please become my wife, Penelope _Morgan_?"

Around the table, the teammates who had become a family all watched and waited. There was a collective sigh as Garcia nodded her head enthusiastically and held out her hand for Morgan to slide the ring onto her finger. Once it was in place, he stood, pulled her to her feet, and into his arms. Thena he kissed her until there were several throats being cleared around the table.

With a dazed expression, Garcia looked around the table. "This was a set up, wasn't it?"

"Do you mind?" JJ asked.

Garcia just shook her head no as her team members all got up and took turns shaking the hand of the groom-to-be and hugging the bride-to-be.

On the ride home, Garcia looked over at Morgan, and thought of all the ups and downs they had gone through. She knew she wouldn't have changed anything about that night, or the last five years of her life, for anything.

_The End_


End file.
